Evolution
by Mysterious Kat
Summary: Kain thinks about how the brothers have Evolved after he ordered Raziel into the Abyss. Please R&R.


(I don't own the LOK, I just enjoy writing things about them. I hope you all like the story)  
  
  
  
I sat on my throne at the centre of the pillars. It has been years since I had my oldest son Raziel ordered into the Abyss. How mad I was when he had grown wings and showed them off in front of me, which made me so made I ripped them off. He had it coming to him.  
  
And once I was done with him, I then gave the order to have everyone who was a Razielim killed since if he was able to grow wings, and then so would he's clan. As they were getting brutally killed, I notice that a number of them either had started to develop/grow wings of their own or they had already.  
  
How dare Raziel and his clan let themselves grow wings under my nose trying to evolve before me. But then again, (After a few years when I had left it all behind me) my other five sons were slowly, but gradually evolving into what they are today.  
  
********  
  
Melchiah was the first one who I saw a big change in. Three years after Raziel's execution, I notice his skin was easily enough to see that it was falling off. For being the youngest out of my chosen six, his body had denied most of the vampirism. What surprised me even more was that it also went onto his off spring.  
  
This made everyone who was a Melchiahim having to not only feed but to also take the skin off from a human.  
  
There is nothing I can do for neither Melchiah nor his clan. As his children became looking like zombies, he ended up becoming a giant beast thingy, where you could even see that it would take over hundred humans to take the skin from and put them onto Melchiah to replace the skins (that were always falling apart) he had on him.  
  
It took at least hundred and ten years for his form to be fully complete to what it is. (Plus he somehow mange to pass through bars while evolving)  
  
********  
  
Zephon's evolution looked as if it took a few side effects. In about nine months after Melchiah started. I saw his eating habits wasn't just suck the blood and leave the body to rot. Instead, one day when he came to get a snack and was going to eat with the rest of us, we saw him kill the human by cutting the throat so the human would feel no pain, and took a great big bite from it's neck. He didn't stop there; eat the entire body from head to toe leaving nothing but bones of the human.  
  
How sick it was to watch Zephon do that, it may Rahab want to throw up, I didn't blame him since I was feeling that way as well, it made us all lose our appetites (and I mean lose it)  
  
That wasn't all, he later on grew more legs, and his eyes got a bit different. I think he got a bit coloured blind because he once asked Dumah why he changed his clan banner from purple to black, when he was looking at Dumah's clan banner (it was purple not black) Dumah thought he was just messing about when I knew he wouldn't mess about like that.  
  
As his children turned into spider like vampires, Zephon just kept growing into one gigantic spider that could make as many children as he wanted by just laying eggs. (His mutation must have affected him by making him do something that only female spiders could do)  
  
He didn't move round as much he used to, since being so big he must of had some trouble moving. Turning it into a nest, he changed his layer. I have never seen much of him now, since he doesn't get out much. But his Cathedral has turned from a place to a spider house with all the decoration him and his children have been doing.  
  
********  
  
Rahab contacted to his quit well. For who knows how long, he had liked the water. Next to reading, his favourite thing is to watch the water and enjoyed the sound it made. Out of all of us Rahab didn't get scorched much as we all did when we touched the water. (That must of been why he got to be practically the ruler of the sea)  
  
Even if he could swim without getting burned by it he could still get burned by the sun's ray, he has been keeping himself with his children in the drowned abbey keeping out of the light and staying in the water.  
  
Rahab started to change ten years after Raziel was sent to his death. He didn't have much affecting him, just being able to swim and turning into a fish like beast. His children were becoming just the same, but they could come out and stand on dry land while Rahab would never be able to again. Of course he would come out but he wouldn't be able to stand.  
  
When I first discovered he could stand water, every time I go to see him he was swimming or he was just dripping when he had just come out. He wasn't able to stand on land that quickly it did take some time for his legs to turn into a tail like thing.  
  
I don't go to the drowned abbey that much since how that water can and always will hurt me not like the Rahabim, so I don't see much of Rahab now days. But if I have something to tell him I would pop down they're for a visit, well not sort of a visit but you get the idea.  
  
********  
  
Dumah ended up getting himself slain by vampire hunters because of his evolution. For eons before I ordered him (plus Turel) to throw Raziel into his Abyss, he had been working hard to try over me so he could rule Nosgoth with his children by his side. He grew into a giant troll like thing and learned some skills to stun his opponent.  
  
If you wanted to know how he got slain by vampire hunters? Well... the Dumahim got into a battle (only the strong survived while the weak parish) when they got to Dumah it wasn't that heard for them to hold him down when there was too many of them for Dumah to handle, it took three stakes to take him down, his screaming was deaf less.  
  
I would of got him some help, but what he had been trying to do made think why I should bother, besides he thought his children and him would be able to handle it themselves. Was he wrong?  
  
********  
  
Now Turel wasn't the type of person who would let him self be pushed around. He didn't changed that much but he did learn some very good magic. I had replaced Raziel for Turel to be my second in command but that's a different story.  
  
The Turelim clan have become very powerful during the years, getting faster and stronger besides getting better with there magic. I haven't seen much of Turel ever since he had finished his evolution, he must have been going off doing his own private thing since whenever I come to see the Turelim. The person I find in charge was one of Turel's own lieutenant Morlock. What loyalty he gave to his clan lord and farther.  
  
But if I remember Turel's evolution, he looked very... strange to any that his other brothers turned into. He didn't look like the sort of guy who can do magic, but you shouldn't let looks fall you. He was really powerful.  
  
When he started his evolution, he had no idea what he would become, as long as she could do magic that was all that matter to him.  
  
********  
  
I've realised that they have become something that I'll never be. But that doesn't matter to me.  
  
As I sat on my throne in the sanctuary of the clans, which is no longer useful if they can't really come anymore, I thought what Raziel's evolution would have been like if; I let him keep his wings.  
  
Would he have become something like Janos? Or would of he become something better then that more of an updated of those kinds of vampires? I guess that would be something I'll never know. (I don't really care about it anyway)  
  
But as I just sat there I watched as the doors to the room opened. A blue figure walked in with the doors then slammed shut behind him. The blue figure then approached with caution, he didn't get very far since I made him slide back by just whispering out his name.  
  
I knew who it was, because I recognize him that he was...  
  
"Raziel" 


End file.
